Movie Night
by Capricornus152
Summary: It had been ages since they had had one. Now, it was just the two of them. BX friendshipromance.


Movie Night:

_Author's Note: I do not own any characters…blah, blah, blah..._

_Set post-Chosen. AU._

Rome:

It had been ages since they had had a movie night, back when they were in Sunnydale. Her, Willow and Xander would curl up at each other's houses and watch classics and eat.

However, ever since the Hellmouth had eaten itself and their town with it – they had split up.

Giles was all over the world, gathering and bringing them to the slayer training centre, he shared with Faith in Cleveland.

Principal Wood had met someone in Frankfurt and was over there.

Willow and Kennedy were in South America, Brazil to be precise.

That left her, Dawn and Xander in Cleveland. However they decided to go – as a group – to go to Europe. And the glorious city of Rome was perfect.

Buffy knocked on the door to Xander's apartment and he opened the door. He was looking pretty damn sexy in a dark blue LA Lakers tee-shirt and black pyjama pants. His black eye patch had been replaced with a state-of-the-art metal and glass eye, to replace the eye that Caleb had ripped out. Angel had paid for it, personally, from Hell Inc. The eye was the exact chocolate brown and emerald mixture colour that was Xander's other eye.

Dawn was at a friend, Marisa's house, so it was going to be a peaceful evening.

Buffy wore a sleeveless red tank top and pale blue jeans, which framed her blonde hair beautifully. A silver cross hung around her porcelain-like neck.

"Hey Xan." She gave her best friend, a sugary sweet smile.

"Hey, Buffy." He greeted her with a broad smile and a big hug. It was strange, but Xander's hugs always made her feel safe. She could kick his ass anytime, but he had this kind of power over her.

Xander let her in and shut, then locked the door.

Buffy went into the lounge and saw a steaming hot pizza on the wooden and glass coffee table. It was in a white cardboard box and was half-pepperoni and half olives, pineapple, ham and extra cheese. Buffy always called it her "Olive-Skinned Hawaiian". Next to it were various candies.

The fridge was full of soft drinks and beer and water.

The prior arrangement was that Buffy would supply the movies and Xander would supply the food and refreshments.

Buffy sank onto the couch, which had a sky blue and black king-size quilt on it, with about dozen pillows in various sizes.

"So what movies, you got?" Xander asked, grabbing a beer and a bottle of Coke from the fridge.

Buffy handed the three films over, which she had got from an Italian Blockbuster Video Store.

Fortunately for Buffy, she had learnt enough Italian to get the films and a small pot of salsa and a bag of nachos.

The movies were _Aliens_, _Brief Encounter_ and _The Fifth Element_.

"Which one do you want to watch first?"

"Let's try…_The Fifth Element_." Buffy said, peeling off a slice of her half of the pizza and munching a few olives.

Xander pushed in the video, cuddled up on the other end of the sofa, ate a slice of pepperoni, got a sip of his beer and started the film.

The movie was good, but the thing that Xander enjoyed the most was when – in the film – they were in the space hotel, Buffy slid over and nestled herself in between Xander's legs and rested her back against Xander's strong chest. She titled her head upwards and gave Xander another of her smiles. Those smiles melted Xander's heart into a sugary, honey-coated mess. His heart always twanged when she did that. Even when he was with Anya, he still felt the twang.

When the credits came up, he shifted and Buffy groaned as he moved to slide _Aliens_ in.

This time, Buffy hid under the quilt, unless Xander said it was OK. Once, he said, just as an Alien popped its head out and gruesomely killed a man. For that, Buffy smacked his arm hard, than rubbed it gently as an apology for over-reacting.

Afterwards, they ate the pizza and drank some beer and soft drinks before putting _Brief Encounter_ on.

Some of the characters sounded like Giles a bit and soon they were immersed in the world of the black and white romantic drama.

At the end, Buffy had gone to asleep and Xander checked the clock. It was quarter past midnight and Xander gently slid from under Buffy. He placed the pillows under her and wrapped the quilt over her frame.

He was about to go upstairs, when he felt two small hands at the back of his neck.

He turned around and saw a sleepy Buffy behind him.

"That film made me realise something."

"What?"

"You need to take chances."

"True. You know…" Xander started before Buffy silenced him by pressing her lips against his. Her hands went to his shoulders, as his went to her waist. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist as they collapsed onto the couch. They embraced and broke their passionate kiss.

"I love you." He whispered, rubbing her back affectionately.

"I love you too Xan." Buffy said.

They remained there and fell asleep as the TV blinked out into darkness and a good movie night was spent, together.

_It's my first Xander/Buffy fan fiction, so please be gentle._


End file.
